Ma famille, mes amis et moi !
by Lunapix
Summary: Spoilers T7 Après la bataille, Harry et Draco tombent amoureux en apprenant à se connaître. Mais les amis de Harry ne l'acceptent pas et lui imposent le choix : Draco ou eux, il part. Mais les enfants PotterMalfoy doivent aller à Poudlard 12 ans plus tard


**Bonjour à tous !! Je sais ce que vous vous dites, je ne suis pas en avance dans mes posts de chapitre et voilà que j'écris un OS… Je suis vraiment désolée… Bref… Ne vous en faites pas, tout arrivera en temps et en heure, si, si !! **

**J'espère aussi que vous avez tous passé un joyeux noël !!**

**Bref, cet OS a été écrit pour Dray Potter 42 qui a mis la centième review sur ma fic ****Retrouve-moi. ****Je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir lu toutes mes fics et de toujours poster des reviews, merci beaucoup !!**

**Harry Potter et Cie appartient à J. K. Rowling. Je la remercie de nous avoir fait rêver avec sa saga et de bien vouloir, implicitement, nous prêter tous ses petits personnages (surtout le ptit brun et le ptit blond…) ! **

**L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, c'est une idée de Dray Potter 42 aussi. Je n'ai fait qu'écrire les mots… Voici ce qui était demandé :**

_**Un OS qui reprend tous les tomes, sauf l'épilogue final. **_

_**Et si après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry se décide à avouer son amour à Drago et que cet amour soit réciproque. Mais le prix à payer sera la perte de ses amis et ils décident de partir dans un pays étranger. Et quelle sera la réaction de ces mêmes amis quand les jumeaux Potter (un garçon aux cheveux bruns et yeux gris, et une fille aux cheveux blonds et bouclés avec des yeux émeraude) feront leur entrée à l'école (le petit à Gryffondor et la petite à Serpentard de préférence). Harry pourrait peut être devenir prof de DFCM ou pourquoi pas d'une toute nouvelle matière, et que Dray est enceint de leur troisième enfant. Pour la fin je te laisse le choix, soit il se réconcilie avec ses amis ou pas.**_

**Voilà, voilà, j'ai tout dit, je crois… J'espère que cet OS va vous plaire, surtout à toi, Dray Potter 42, il est quand même pour toi !! **

**BONNE LECTURE !!**

* * *

Cela faisait un mois que j'avais définitivement vaincu Voldemort, le Mage Noir qui avait fait trembler l'Angleterre pendant plus de trente ans. J'ai eu du mal à me remettre de mon année en cavale. Le retour à la vie normale a été très dur, il a fallu que je me mette à vivre comme avant, sans avoir besoin de me cacher, sans craindre d'être capturé et tué à tout moment…

Bien sûr, tout n'était pas redevenu comme avant dans le monde sorcier, le Ministère était sans dessus dessous, le poste de Ministre était vacant et une véritable bataille s'était engagée pour le prendre, les Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas été tués ou capturés étaient en fuite, sans compter ceux qui ne l'avaient pas été officiellement et qu'il était dur de reconnaître.

Moi, dans tout ça, je ne savais donc plus où j'en étais. Je vivais depuis la fin de la guerre dans Poudlard. D'ailleurs, tout le monde vivait ici depuis le jour de la victoire. Quand je dis tout le monde, je parle des combattants du bien et… des Malfoy. Et oui, personne ne savait pourquoi mais ils étaient restés là, tous les trois, au milieu de tous ceux qu'ils combattaient quelques mois plus tôt. C'est d'ailleurs de là que venaient tous mes problèmes, surtout d'un Malfoy en particulier !!

Depuis que la guerre était finie, j'avais pris l'habitude de sortir le soir, lorsque tout le château était endormi, pour me remettre de ce combat qui avait duré plus de trois ans. Je marchais longuement dans le parc du château, essayant de me remémorer les moments joyeux de ma vie, ceux qui valaient encore la peine que je me réveille le matin. Je m'en voulais tellement pour Remus et Tonks, pour Fred… Je revoyais leurs visages fermés à jamais par la mort dès que je fermais les yeux, je ne pouvais pas surmonter cette peine; Remus était le dernier des Maraudeurs vivant. Bref, me promener dans le calme de la nuit m'aidait à me remettre doucement de tout ceci…

Mais j'ai fini par découvrir qu'une autre personne que moi essayait de chercher où était partie sa vie depuis le début de cette année. Au début, on s'était juste croisés sans rien dire mais, au bout d'une semaine, on s'était mis à parler, surtout de lui, je n'aime pas parler de moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il avait autant souffert durant la sixième année, tout comme je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait un réel amour dans leur famille. J'ai été soufflé.

Je ne lui ai pas dévoilé beaucoup de choses sur moi, il savait juste que je ne suis pas le Survivant bourré d'orgueil qu'il se plaisait à croire et que je n'ai pas eu la vie heureuse et joyeuse qu'il pensait que je vivais. Moi, j'ai appris qu'il n'était en fait qu'un jeune homme bourré de préjugés mais qui n'a aucune confiance en lui, ce qui le fait souvent douté de lui-même.

Au fur et à mesure de nos discussions, je l'ai de plus en plus apprécié. Il a un humour très sarcastique mais que j'adore, il est charmeur, très intelligent et ça ne le dérange pas de remettre en cause ses préjugés s'il a la preuve que ce qu'il pense est erroné. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que l'on discutait chaque nuit pendant des heures et alors, je ne vivais plus que pour ça, j'aime écouter sa voix.

Malfoy est gay, oui, gay ! J'ai été très étonné quand il m'a dit ça, par étonné, je dis que je me suis écarté de lui en faisant un bond de cinq mètres avant de voir la tristesse sur son visage. Je me suis excusé et tout est redevenu normal, si on oublie le sentiment qui m'oppressait de l'intérieur depuis ce jour. Pourtant, j'avais tout fait pour condamner ce sentiment. Je ne suis pas gay quand même ! Et puis, même si je l'étais, je faisais quoi de Ginny, moi ? Oui parce que j'étais revenu avec elle depuis un mois, je l'aimais toujours, je crois. J'étais un peu perdu...

Mais, en fait, j'avais appris à vivre avec ce sentiment qui faisait que mon cœur se mettait à faire la course avec mes poumons dès que j'apercevais la couleur claire de ses cheveux, que mes jambes semblaient ne plus vouloir me porter dès que son parfum me parvenait, que mes mains devenaient moites lorsque ses lèvres formaient un sourire en me voyant le soir, que mes yeux s'accrochaient immédiatement à ses lèvres lorsque sa voix commençait à se faire entendre… Pourquoi je ressentais cela avec lui alors qu'être avec Ginny ne me faisait plus rien ?

Bref, j'aurais pu continuer à jouer le jeu pendant longtemps, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi mais c'est là que Malfoy était intervenu et que mes problèmes commencèrent. Un soir, il m'_embrassa_ ! Oui alors que j'étais avec lui, dans la petite clairière, derrière le lac, l'endroit de toutes nos discussions, je lui ai demandé s'il sortait avec un garçon. Il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a regardé de son regard argent, soudainement sérieux… Mon cœur s'est emballé d'une force infernale. Il m'a alors demandé si j'étais intéressé. La première chose que j'ai eu envie de répondre, c'était oui mais je me suis rattrapé, j'ai dit non, enfin je croyais avoir dit non car tout ce qui est ressorti, c'est :

- Je… euh… pas du tout… je… en fait…. C'est juste que… hum… non…

Il a éclaté de rire, mon cœur a fait un double salto dans ma poitrine. Il s'est approché de moi, beaucoup trop lentement et a collé ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais électrisé de toute part, je n'ai même pas été capable de le repousser, au contraire, je l'ai tiré vers moi, trop fort et je suis tombé en arrière, lui sur moi. Il s'est décollé et a fait un sourire narquois, du genre « pas intéressé, hein ? ». Il était entièrement couché sur moi, j'avais peur des réactions de mon corps face à ce sentiment bouillant qui prenait possession de moi. Il a penché son visage et a léché mes lèvres, je les ai entrouvertes et il m'a embrassé… C'était si bon, si doux, si tendre… Je voulais que ce moment dure toute ma vie, sans jamais s'arrêter…

Mais, cela s'est terminé, il s'est relevé, a épousseté ses vêtements et a fait demi-tour. Il est parti sans rien ajouter. Je crois que je me suis mis à pleurer, je ne sais plus comment je suis rentré dans le dortoir où nous dormions tous. Je me souviens juste avoir réveillé Ginny en lui disant que je ne dormirais pas avec elle cette nuit, je me sentais mal. Elle s'est inquiétée, je crois, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en soucier, j'étais en état de choc.

Je suis allé dans la Salle sur demande et j'ai dormi sur un fauteuil, comme cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis trop longtemps. Le lendemain matin, le château était en pleine effervescence, j'ai croisé mes amis et je leur en ai demandé la cause. La famille Malfoy avait décidé de partir, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment mais la justice magique les a laissé tranquille. Sans doute parce que j'ai dit que j'ai survécu grâce à Narcissa Malfoy. Bref, je crois que j'ai failli m'écrouler lorsque j'ai fini par comprendre ce qu'il se passait. J'ai couru comme un dératé en direction des appartements où ils logeaient et j'ai tambouriné sur la porte jusqu'à ce que Lucius Malfoy m'ouvre. Il a eu une moue dédaigneuse en me voyant mais m'a laissé entrer. J'ai dit que je voulais parler à Draco.

- Je pensais que vous ne pouviez pas vous supporter ? Pourquoi voudriez-vous lui parler Potter ?

J'avoue aujourd'hui que j'ai eu envie de lui jeter un sort douloureux à ce moment, je savais jeter le doloris maintenant ! Mais Draco est sorti de sa chambre avec sa mère, ils riaient et tenaient des valises dans leurs mains. J'ai sauté au cou de Draco… Ce n'est pas la chose la plus intelligente que j'ai fait mais je ne le regrette pas ! Bref, il a lâché sa valise et m'a serré très fort contre lui, me demandant dans l'oreille ce qu'il m'arrivait. Et là, je lui ai tout dit, tout ce que je ressentais lorsqu'il était à côté de moi, tout ce que sa présence me faisait ressentir… Ses parents ont dû s'éclipser, ils n'étaient plus là lorsqu'il m'a relâché. Il m'a fait reculer d'un pas et m'a regardé en fronçant les sourcils.

- Viens avec moi…

Je me suis assis par terre. Je ne voulais pas partir moi, je voulais rester ici, avec mes amis, ma famille… Toute ma vie était ici ! Et Ginny ? Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ?

Il a dû comprendre les pensées qui traversaient mon esprit car il s'est assis sur le sol avec moi et m'a dit qu'il m'aimait depuis notre première rencontre dans le parc. J'étais abasourdi, on ne s'était même pas parlé ce soir-là, comme les cinq jours suivants…

- Lorsque je t'ai vu cette nuit-là, alors que tu pleurais devant une photo, je me suis senti mal pour toi. C'est la première fois que je ressentais cette douleur pour un autre que moi tu sais, je t'ai observé et j'ai eu envie de te serrer dans mes bras pour te dire que j'étais là et qu'il ne t'arriverait rien avec moi… Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris que je tombais peu à peu amoureux de toi, il m'a fallu de longues conversations avec mes parents pour le réaliser. Mon père a un peu tiré la tête mais ma mère a dit que tu étais parfait pour moi, il s'est donc incliné, il ne vaut mieux pas contredire Mère quand elle pense avoir raison… je ne voulais pas non plus la contredire !

Dire que j'étais carrément hébété est un euphémisme, je ne savais plus quoi dire mais j'étais heureux comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Pourtant, je ne savais pas si je pourrais quitter cette vie avec lui… pour lui… Je me suis donc relevé et je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas si j'étais capable de tout abandonner comme ça. Il n'a pas répondu mais son père a ouvert une porte où ils devaient être cachés à nous écouter – les parents Malfoy qui espionnaient leur fils et Potter, vous y croyez vous ? – et m'a soufflé qu'ils partaient demain à l'aube. Je pouvais encore réfléchir.

Je suis sorti sans rien ajouter, lançant juste un regard éloquent à Draco et je me suis dirigé vers le Grande Salle. Mes amis se sont arrêtés en me voyant et je me suis souvenu que j'étais parti en courant en direction des appartements Malfoy après qu'ils m'aient annoncé leur départ. C'était peut-être la bonne occasion de tout avouer. Je me suis assis sur le banc, entre Ron et Ginny et je me suis tourné vers la jeune rouquine.

- Ginny, je dois te parler. Toi et moi, c'était génial, je t'aimais vraiment beaucoup mais… mes sentiments ont changé avec cette année, loin de toi et, enfin… je ne suis plus amoureux de toi.

Tous les regards se sont tournés vers moi… Oups ! Tout le monde écoutait. Elle a fait un sourire triste et m'a murmuré à l'oreille qu'elle ne m'aimait plus non plus, j'étais trop gay pour elle. Alors là, c'était trop ! Même elle le savait alors que moi je me posais encore des questions ! Je l'ai serré fort dans mes bras, lui posant un baiser sur le front mais une main m'a retiré d'elle. Je me suis tourné d'un geste brusque vers l'empêcheur de câlins mais la vue de deux yeux gris très en colère m'a stoppé.

- J'ai rompu avec Ginny, ai-je dit d'un ton calme en me tournant vers ma tasse de café.

Il s'est assis à côté de moi, poussant doucement Ginny et a souri. Je me suis tourné vers mon ex-copine donc et j'ai vu qu'elle venait de comprendre. Sa bouche formait un « Oh ! » silencieux. Cependant, les autres n'avaient pas compris, eux. Comment leur dire ?

Draco s'est chargé de cela aussi. Il a dit qu'il aimait beaucoup le café. Hermione a voulu lui servir une tasse, les autres le regardant toujours comme un pestiféré mais il a dit qu'il était déjà servi. Il s'est penché vers moi et m'a embrassé, encore… C'était trop bon, je crois que j'ai gémi, je ne me souviens plus trop de ça, je me souviens surtout des bras de Ron m'écartant vivement des lèvres douces et sucrées de Draco.

Je me suis tourné vers lui et j'ai vu que toute la salle nous regardait, des adultes aux enfants… Et là, une explosion de cris ! Tout ressemblait à « Malfoy, que lui as-tu fait ? » ou « Harry, tu n'es pas bien bordel ? »… Bref, je crois que mon couple n'était pas très bien accepté. Je me suis remis à côté de Draco et je lui ai pris la main, elle était douce et chaude, il avait des doigts très fins, très délicats… Il fait du violon, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait les mains parfaites pour ça depuis ce jour. Il a entremêlé ses doigts avec les miens et j'ai dit que je l'aimais devant tout le monde. Et là, stupeur, Ron s'est écrié :

- C'est lui ou nous, Harry !

Je n'en revenais pas, je me suis tourné vers Hermione mais elle semblait approuver les dires de son fiancé. En fait, tout le monde semblait approuvé ce qu'il disait excepté George. Il s'est avancé vers nous, s'est mis devant nous et leur a hurlé qu'ils étaient intolérants et égoïstes.

- Après tout ce que Harry a fait pour vous, il vient de tuer Voldemort, nous sortant tous de la guerre où nous étions plongés depuis trente ans, grâce à lui, nous sommes vivants et en paix ! Et vous, vous le regardez de haut parce que, pour une fois, il trouve un peu de bonheur ! Putain mais que ce soit Malfoy ou pas, on s'en tape, le principal, c'est qu'il soit enfin heureux et sûr que Malfoy est celui qui lui convient.

J'étais bouche bée, je me tournais vers George pour le remercier mais Draco a été, une fois encore, plus rapide. Il a tendu sa main vers George et s'est excusé pour tout ce qu'il avait pu dire sur lui, argumentant qu'il était heureux de voir qu'un Weasley valait le coup. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Ron s'est énervé, a crié, tapé du pied, ameutant ses parents, qui se sont heureusement rangé du côté de George. Tout le monde se battait pour moi, il y avait ceux qui nous soutenaient et ceux qui ne voulaient pas de Draco. Ces derniers étaient beaucoup plus nombreux. J'ai alors sorti ma baguette, faisant jaillir une flambée d'étincelles multicolores et j'ai hurlé à tout le monde de se taire. Draco m'a lâché la main de stupéfaction.

- Je quitte le pays, ai-je alors crié, je pars avec Draco et sa famille demain matin.

Draco a ajouté qu'ils partaient pour toujours. George s'est tourné vers moi et a demandé s'il pouvait venir avec nous. J'étais étonné… Et son magasin ? Il m'a répondu qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Je me suis tourné vers Draco mais c'est son père qui a répondu. Il est toujours partout, celui-là ! Il a posé sa main sur mon épaule – je ne vous dis pas mon étonnement – et sa mère a posé la sienne sur l'épaule de mon amour, Lucius a accepté la requête de George puis celle de Luna Lovegood qui voulait aussi venir sans qu'on ne le comprenne, même si je le sais aujourd'hui, et nous sommes sortis tous les six de la Grande Salle, sans un autre mot pour quiconque. Le lendemain matin, nous partions pour le Canada…

* * *

_Dring, dring, dring, dring, dring, dring…_

Et voilà, Draco va se lever, il est temps... Je finis ma tasse de café alors qu'il est déjà derrière moi, habillé. Comment fait-il pour se lever d'un bond, en pleine forme, dès que le réveil a sonné ? Moi, je suis obligé de me lever une demi-heure avant lui pour être aussi en forme que lui à son réveil. Il pose un baiser sur mes lèvres et se relève en passant sa langue sur les siennes.

- J'ai toujours aimé le café sur toi…

Je glousse comme une collégienne… Comme à chaque fois qu'il me dit ça.

- Tu pensais à quoi 'Ry ? me demande-t-il pendant que je lui sers une tasse de café.

- A Poudlard, à notre rencontre véritable, à notre départ, à tout pleins de choses.

Il se lève et m'entoure de ses bras en posant un baiser dans mon cou.

- Moi aussi, je suis nerveux Harry mais je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Et puis, je suis heureux de pouvoir revoir George et Luna, ils me manquent un peu…

Je ris doucement.

- La grossesse te fait devenir sentimental, Dray.

Il soupire alors que je passe une main sur son ventre arrondi.

- J'ai le droit d'être sentimental comme je veux !

- Si tu le dis Draco chéri, on ne va pas te contredire, nargue une voix de femme derrière nous.

Et oui, contre toute attente, nous vivons avec nos jumeaux et les parents de Dray. Malgré les apparences froides qu'ils donnaient, ce sont de vrais amours. Lucius est vraiment quelqu'un de très protecteur avec sa famille et Narcissa est très délurée mais vraiment géniale.

- Mère ! C'est vrai, j'ai le droit d'être sentimental !

- Mais oui, mais oui, sers-moi un café plutôt que de dire des âneries de femme enceinte.

Draco se dirige alors vers la cafetière en marmonnant qu'il n'est pas une femme mais un homme. Je ris en posant un baiser sur la joue de Cissa et en sortant pour lever nos deux monstres. Je croise Lucius devant la porte de la cuisine et le salue.

- Tiens Harry ! Où sont Narcissa et Draco ?

- Dans la cuisine… Draco est sentimental aujourd'hui !

- Encore ses humeurs de femme enceinte ? demande mon beau-père en souriant.

- Je ne suis pas une femme, bordel ! hurle Draco de la cuisine.

Nous explosons de rire et je pars réveiller nos enfants. Ils ont onze ans. Si j'ai repensé à mon départ au Canada tout à l'heure, c'est justement parce que nous retournons en Angleterre. Les enfants entrent en première année à Poudlard. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici, il y a douze ans, nous nous sommes tout de suite mariés et je suis tombé enceint des jumeaux grâce à une potion que Lucius nous a fait. On a gardé le nom de Potter, Lucius a tiré la tête au départ mais il a accepté. Ce n'était pas par arrogance, c'est juste que Dray et moi ne voulions pas que nos enfants souffrent plus tard d'a priori à cause du nom de Malfoy. Toutefois, sur tous les registres de naissance et de mariage, les enfants sont sous le nom de Potter, Malfoy. Je voulais quand même qu'ils gardent le nom qui fait d'eux des petits Serpentards. A moins que ce ne soit l'influence de George.

Lui et Luna se sont mariés le même jour que nous. C'est pour cela que Luna tenait à venir avec nous, ils étaient amoureux. Vous êtes étonnés ? Et moi donc quand je l'ai appris, je suis resté en état de choc pendant deux heures, sans arriver à sortir un mot. Draco me le rappelle souvent, ce nul ! George est devenu le parrain de Mathilde alors que Luna est la marraine de Alix.

J'arrive dans la chambre de mes petits monstres. Mathilde est encore venue rejoindre son frère dans son lit, ils vont devoir apprendre à dormir l'un sans l'autre et se séparer un peu… Je suis sûr qu'ils ne seront pas dans la même maison. Je m'assieds sur le lit et caresse les cheveux dorés et bouclés de ma fille. Elle tient sa blondeur de son papa, bien qu'elle ait des cheveux plus dorés, moins clairs, que ceux de son père. Elle papillonne des yeux et je vois ses deux yeux couleur menthe s'ouvrir. Je lui souris et elle me le rend, encore endormie.

- C'est l'heure ? me demande-t-elle en refermant les yeux.

Ils tiennent de moi pour ça, ils ne se lèvent pas aussi bien que Dray.

- Oui ma puce, ne te rendors pas. Papa est en train de préparer votre petit-déjeuner.

Elle sourit sans ouvrir les yeux alors que je me penche vers elle et que je pose un baiser sur son front. Elle se redresse et je fais le tour du lit pour m'asseoir près de mon fils. Je vois qu'il a les yeux ouverts mais qu'il les ferme vite dès que je me penche pour lui baiser le front, après y avoir écarté ses mèches brunes.

- Je sais que tu es réveillé, Alix, allez, debout p'tit loup !

Je finis enfin par voir ses yeux bleus. Il sourit et s'assoit sur son lit, avant de poser un bisou sur la joue de sa sœur. Elle lui rend et ils se lèvent de concert. Je souris devant le tableau adorable qu'ils forment. Bien sûr que je redoute de retourner en Angleterre mais je suis content d'avoir accepté ce poste d'enseignant, rien que pour avoir la chance de rester avec eux.

Et puis, je vais enseigner une nouvelle matière pour les élèves de sixième et une septième année, des cours de médicomagie. C'est une idée de la nouvelle directrice, Luna Lovegood. Vous vous doutez que je n'aurais jamais eu ce poste sinon… Je suis sûr que ces cours ne sont pas obligatoires pour ses étudiants, comme je suis sûr que le hasard n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'ils commencent justement l'année où mes enfants entrent à Poudlard et que je décide d'arrêter ma carrière de médicomage quelques temps à cause de la grossesse de Dray. Sacrée Luna !

Je descends les escaliers doucement, laissant les deux petits m'expliquer qu'un loup-garou voulait manger Mathilde et que c'est la raison qui fait qu'elle ait fini la nuit avec son frère.

- Mais ma puce, ce n'était même pas la pleine lune, cette nuit…

Elle hausse les épaules en marmonnant à son frère que les papas n'y comprennent rien aux loups-garous. Je ris sous cape, si elle savait…

Nous arrivons dans la cuisine et les enfants se précipitent pour dire bonjour à leurs grands-parents. Je m'aperçois que Dray n'est pas là. J'interroge mes beaux-parents.

- Il est sorti dehors. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, me répond Narcissa alors que Alix lui dit que je ne m'y connais pas du tout en loups-garous mutants.

Ils vont me faire regretter d'avoir batailler contre les Malfoy pour acheter cette télévision. Je sors de la maison et cherche Draco des yeux. Ne le voyant pas, je l'appelle et je finis par le voir, assis sur le banc, face à la balançoire des jumeaux, se caressant le ventre distraitement. Je marche dans sa direction et, arrivé derrière lui, je passe mes bras autour de son cou en posant ma bouche contre sa nuque. Je butine sa peau délicatement. Il tourne la tête pour prendre mes lèvres.

Après le baiser qu'il me donne avec amour, je m'assois à côté de lui alors qu'il s'allonge sur le banc en posant sa tête sur mes genoux. Je lui caresse tendrement ses cheveux d'une main et je pose l'autre sur la sienne, qui est sur son ventre. Il est enceint de 6 mois, il commence à avoir un ventre bien rond. Les hommes ont moins de rondeurs que les femmes grâce à la cellule magique que forme la potion d'insémination. On croise nos doigts alors que je sens notre petite fille bouger sous nos mains. Il sourit mais je vois bien qu'il se sent mal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon cœur ? lui demandai-je en enroulant ses cheveux autour de mes doigts.

- Oh, rien de grave… Ne t'en fais pas 'Ry.

Je soupire de lassitude, je ne dois jamais m'en faire avec lui.

- Draco… Ça fait trois semaines que tu me répètes la même chose. Raconte-moi, s'il te plaît ! C'est à cause du poste ? Tu veux que je refuse ? Il n'y a pas de problèmes, mon cœur, je le ferais.

- Non, Harry, c'est moi qui t'ait dit d'accepter ce poste au contraire. C'est juste que… j'ai un peu mal au cœur de voir que nos enfants entrent à l'école… Et puis, j'ai vraiment peur de retourner en Angleterre, j'ai peur qu'en revoyant tes amis, tu m'en veuilles de t'avoir séparer d'eux, j'ai aussi peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi et du bébé… Plein de choses m'effraient…

Je le fais se redresser et je lui prends la main. Je ne dis toujours rien et je l'emmène à l'intérieur. En entrant, je dis à Draco d'aller dans notre chambre tout de suite et de ne pas bouger. Je vais dans la cuisine et demande à Lucius et Cissa s'ils peuvent s'occuper des enfants, juste une petite demi-heure. Ils acceptent avec joie. Je monte en courant dans ma chambre et ferme la porte d'un sort. Notre chambre est insonorisée continuellement. Je vois que Draco est couché sur le lit, sur le dos et qu'il regarde rêveusement le plafond. Je me couche à côté de lui et prends sa main gauche dans la mienne. Je fais tourner son alliance avec mes doigts.

- Dray ? Cet anneau symbolise quoi pour toi ?

Il regarde sa main puis son doigt et se tourne vers moi pour me dire à voix basse :

- Il me dit que je suis à toi pour toujours et que mon amour pour toi est éternel. Il me dit aussi que tu as promis que jamais tu ne me laisserais.

Je souris et pose un baiser sur l'anneau puis dans la paume de sa main puis à l'intérieur du poignet. Je relève mon visage et le regarde longuement. Cette promesse, je l'ai faite pendant notre nuit de noces alors que j'allais le déshabiller, je me suis arrêté, je l'ai fait asseoir sur une chaise et je me suis mis à genoux devant lui. Là, je lui ai dit que jamais je ne le laisserais, que c'était une promesse, je lui ai dit que jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans lui et que, quoiqu'il fasse, jamais je ne pourrais le laisser.

Je remonte mon visage face au sien et je l'embrasse tendrement. Nos langues se connaissent parfaitement aujourd'hui mais chacun de nos baisers semblent pourtant unique. A la fin du baiser, je pose mon visage dans son cou, humant le doux parfum de sa peau. Je pose mes mains sur le bas de son t-shirt et le relève jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la tête pour laisser passer le morceau de tissu. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

- Je vais te montrer que je ne te laisserais pour rien au monde Draco, je suis avec toi depuis plus de douze ans, jamais je ne te laisserais, jamais. C'est ma promesse Dray, tu m'appartiens, je t'appartiens, jamais je ne t'en voudrais de quoi que ce soit, j'ai décidé seul de venir avec toi ce jour-là et c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai faite de ma vie. Je suis on ne peut plus heureux avec toi et nos jumeaux. Je suis heureux, même avec tes parents.

Je l'entends rire doucement. Je pose ma main sur son ventre.

- Et je suis heureux de te voir porter ce petit ange que je ne pouvais pas t'offrir.

Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse. On se rassure mutuellement. Je l'aime. Je lui dis d'ailleurs…

- Je t'aime aussi 'Ry… Mais maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me le montres.

Je pouffe et mes mains se saisissent de sa fermeture Eclair qu'elles baissent. Le pantalon est vite balancé dans la pièce, vite suivi de ma chemise et de mon jean. On se retrouve tous deux en caleçon, je sais qu'on n'a pas le temps de s'attarder mais je ne peux m'empêcher de passer ma main dans son caleçon et d'en sortir son érection pour la goûter. Je fais glisser son caleçon le long de ses jambes et je passe ma langue le long de son membre lentement alors qu'il se cambre tout de suite. J'enroule ma langue autour de son gland, léchant avidement puis j'entoure son érection de ma bouche et j'entame des va-et-vient rapides jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise qu'il va venir. J'arrête mon traitement et me relève pour l'embrasser. Je l'entends gémir de frustration mais il accepte mon baiser avec plaisir.

Je m'écarte finalement pour le mettre sur le côté, dos à moi. J'enlève mon caleçon et glisse une jambe entre les siennes et je pose un baiser entre ses omoplates. Je prends le tube de lubrifiant et j'en enduis trois doigts avant de pénétrer son intimité avec, les amenant un par un. J'entends mon amour haleter, gémir, pousser des soupirs de plaisir… N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, j'enlève mes doigts et je me place face à son entrée où je m'enfonce d'un net coup de reins. Draco crie de plaisir, accompagnant mon propre cri et je nous emmène dans une danse effrénée où l'amour est notre guide. Après de nombreux va-et-vient de plus en plus puissants, je le sens se cambrer avec moins de contrôle et je sens son anneau de chair se resserrer autour de moi. La sensation est électrisante et je viens sans attendre quelques secondes après lui. Je reprends ma respiration avant de me retirer et il se retourne dans mes bras. On s'embrasse encore et encore avant que des coups frappés sur la porte se fassent entendre, c'est Lucius.

- Quand vous aurez fini de _discuter_ tous les deux, il serait bien de se souvenir que nous devons être à la gare dans un quart d'heure.

Je pousse un cri étouffé et je me relève d'un saut. Je tire Draco par la main et l'emmène rapidement dans la salle de bain où j'allume la douche avant de nous mettre au dessous de l'eau tiède. Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre fortement.

- Je t'aime Harry Potter, merci…

Je ris doucement et l'embrasse sur le bout du nez.

- Je t'aime aussi, Draco Potter !

On se sourit avant de se laver rapidement.

* * *

Nous voici arrivés à Poudlard. Nous avons laissé les jumeaux prendre le train et Lucius et Cissa sont rentrés au Canada. Nous les retrouverons à Noël maintenant. Draco a pleuré après qu'ils soient partis. Ses hormones de femme… d'homme enceint. Il a aussi pleuré en voyant les enfants partir en train. J'ai eu beau lui répéter qu'on les reverrait dans la soirée, il n'a arrêté que lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici. Nous allons dans le bureau de Luna tout de suite. Nous avons atteint la gargouille assez rapidement et je prononce le mot de passe sans tenir compte du murmure moqueur de Draco, « _le hasard n'est que la révélation de nos désirs_ ». Une minute plus tard, nous sommes devant la porte et nous entrons sans frapper. Nous nous retrouvons devant Luna, à moitié couchée sur son bureau, avec un George, ma foi, très affairé sur elle.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Draco explose de rire. C'est si rare de le voir rire aux éclats que je me mets aussi à rire. Le petit couple se redresse d'un coup et se tourne vers nous. George nous regarde de son air moqueur alors que Luna rajuste sa robe d'un air absent.

- Vous voilà enfin, on commençait à s'inquiéter, nous dit-elle comme si nous ne venions pas de la surprendre dans une mauvaise position sur son bureau avec son mari.

- Oui, je vois qu'il vous a fallu trouver un moyen de calmer votre inquiétude, dis-je d'un ton railleur en me calmant un peu.

Luna rajuste les quelques bibelots très étranges qui sont sur son bureau et s'assoit sur les genoux de George qui s'est assis sur le fauteuil. Il se mette à me parler de mes cours rapidement, vu qu'on s'était tout dit la dernière fois et me confie que Hermione est aussi professeur ici, d'Arithmancie. Je hausse les épaules d'un air indifférent et pose ma main sur la cuisse de Draco pour lui montrer que je suis toujours là. Elle nous donne l'emplacement de nos appartements et nous donne le mot de passe (« amour lunatique ») qui fait encore sourire Draco.

- Ne te moque pas Dray, je te signale qu'on a choisi celui-là à cause de tes humeurs de femme enceinte.

Oups ! Je n'aurais pas dû écrire à George que mon petit blond était susceptible sur ce point. Ça va se retourner contre moi, je le sens bien. Alors que nous allons sortir, Luna nous dit que la réunion des profs va commencer et que je dois rester. Draco fait un sourire piteux et me lance un « voilà que tu m'abandonnes déjà » tragique. Je décide de l'accompagner à la porte. Nous sortons de la salle et alors qu'il sort, je le plaque doucement contre le mur et je l'embrasse en tâchant d'y mettre tout mon amour. Nous stoppons, restons front contre front alors que nous cherchons à retrouver notre souffle.

- Je t'aime, je lui chuchote.

Je passe une main attentionnée sur son ventre en murmurant :

- Je t'aime toi aussi.

Je l'embrasse chastement et j'accepte de le laisser partir. Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec les autres professeurs. Je rougis légèrement alors que Dray passe la tête haute devant tout le monde en me disant à voix basse que j'ai intérêt à ne pas le laisser seul longtemps. Je pouffe, lance un bonjour poli à tout le monde et dit le mot de passe pour rentrer, sans me soucier des autres.

Nous nous asseyons tous dans le bureau et je regarde les autres professeurs discrètement. Je remarque tout de suite Hermione. Elle n'a pas changé tant que ça. J'éprouve une petite douleur en la voyant mais je ne m'y attarde pas, elle a dénigré mon couple, elle l'a cherché. J'ai fait mon choix ! Après tout, j'ai ma famille maintenant et je suis heureux comme ça… Je vois que Neville est aussi là, il me fait un grand sourire. Je réponds timidement, je me rappelle que le jeune homme était avec moi lors de mon départ. Il se déplace et se place à côté de moi, se tournant vers moi avec interrogation. Je lui fais un sourire d'acceptation et il s'assoit avec soulagement. Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler car la réunion commence.

* * *

Luna dit enfin le mot de fin. Je soupire de lassitude et regarde mon emploi du temps, il est assez cool, j'aurais le temps de m'occuper de mon chéri et de ses humeurs de femme comme ça. Je m'apprête à sortir lorsque deux voix m'appellent. Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec Hermione et Neville. Je continue à marcher, ils me suivent tacitement.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? je demande d'un ton neutre à Hermione.

Elle tord ses doigts d'un geste nerveux et finit par me dire qu'elle voulait juste savoir si tout allait bien pour moi. Je ris doucement avant de répondre :

- Oui, Hermione, tout va bien.

Je continue sur ma lancée en demandant à Neville s'il veut venir boire une tasse de thé dans nos appartements. Il accepte et je continue d'ignorer mon ancienne amie. Une main m'arrête alors que je suis arrivé devant mes appartements. Je me tourne vers Hermione et la regarde avec lassitude.

- Tu voulais autre chose ?

- Ecoute Harry, ça fait longtemps maintenant, tu ne peux plus nous en vouloir. On a compris que même si Malfoy est un Mangemort, tu l'aimais.

Je sais qu'elle voulait s'excuser mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me mettre en colère, j'allais répondre quand j'entends la voix de Draco dire d'un ton sec :

- Je suis un Potter maintenant Granger alors laisse tomber. De plus, je ne suis pas Mangemort, je l'_étais_, c'est différent. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais que tu laisses Harry tranquille. Vous avez eu votre chance de rester amis, vous l'avez perdu. Tu viens aussi pour critiquer, Londubat ?

Je décide d'arrêter tout de suite les frais.

- Dray, calme-toi mon cœur, c'est moi qui ai invité Neville, vu qu'il nous avait soutenu avant qu'on ne parte. Quant à toi Hermione, j'aimerais, s'il te plait, que tu saches que Draco n'a jamais été Mangemort par gaieté de cœur et que…

- Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de savoir ma vie 'Ry, ça va aller. Maintenant, tu rentres, tu as mis trop longtemps pour venir ! Londubat, tu rentres aussi !

Hermione baisse les yeux et me jette un regard triste. Elle fait demi-tour sans rien ajouter. La voir partir aussi piteusement me fait un petit pincement, je dois avouer mais je préfère ne rien dire à Draco, il va être triste encore. Je fais entrer Neville qui a l'air un peu timide. J'avais oublié que Draco l'avait toujours intimidé et même si Dray est doux comme un agneau, sa prestation d'il y a quelques secondes ne doit pas encourager Neville.

J'entre dans l'appartement et pose un baiser sur les lèvres de Draco en lui murmurant tout bas :

- Je t'ai manqué tant que ça mon cœur ?

Il me fait une grimace éloquente et je souris d'amusement. Je pousse une exclamation admirative devant la beauté de l'appartement, il ressemble étonnement au manoir où on logeait au Canada. Je lance un regard interrogateur vers Dray.

- Je suppose qu'on doit remercier Luna pour ça aussi…

J'invite Neville à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil alors que Draco appelle un elfe et commande du thé, du café et des gâteaux.

- Alors, nous demande-t-il, tout se passe bien pour vous ? J'ai appris que vous aviez un enfant.

- Deux, répond Draco, laissant tomber son air de méchant et redevenant l'homme enceint trop bavard. Des jumeaux, ils sont très beaux. Ils s'appellent Alix et Mathilde. Ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout, ce sont des faux jumeaux.

Et bla, bla, bla… Jamais je n'aurais cru que la grossesse rendrait Draco bavard. Je ne l'aurais pas mis enceint sinon. Vous vous rendez compte qu'il parle même la nuit et qu'il me réveille pour que je l'écoute raconter quel film génial il a vu ou le rêve qu'il vient de faire. Heureusement qu'il ne reste plus que trois mois de grossesse. Je pouffe tout seul en me rappelant qu'il m'a réveillé cette nuit pour me dire qu'il avait oublié de dire à ses enfants qu'il les aimait. Un toussotement me sort de mes pensées. Je vois Dray qui me regarde d'un air peu avenant. J'essaie de faire l'innocent.

- Oui, Dray ?

- Tu ne m'écoutais pas ! me reproche-t-il.

Oups ! Il m'a repéré !

- Mais non, mon cœur, tu te fais des idées !

- Tu es en train de dire que je mens. Pfff, tu me soûles Harry, je vais finir de ranger la chambre le temps que tu te calmes…

Que moi je me calme ? Il déraille, mon Draco là !

- Hey ! C'est toi qui dois te calmer. Je suis calme, moi !

- Non, tu n'es pas calme !

Je souris sans m'en rendre compte, quelle mauvaise foi ! Je me lève et le prends dans mes bras, faisant un clin d'œil à Neville qui semble hésiter à éclater de rire. Je murmure des excuses à l'oreille de Draco qui se calme instantanément et pose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Il retourne s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

* * *

Je sens les jambes de Draco bouger nerveusement contre moi, il me stresse encore plus que je ne le suis. Les premières années vont entrer dans la pièce et je suis nerveux pour mes enfants. Je me souviens du jour de mon entrée à Poudlard, de ma peur, de Ron… Je savais que revenir ici ferait remonter des souvenirs que j'avais voulu oublier. J'enlace la main de Draco avec la mienne sous la table.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrent sur une cinquantaine d'enfants de onze ans, accompagnés de Luna. C'est elle qui accompagne les enfants depuis que McGonagall est partie à la retraite. Elle les fait entrer pendant que George amène le tabouret et le choixpeau. Je vois Hagrid qui entre et qui me fait un grand coucou de la main. Je lui réponds avec le même geste en souriant alors que je sens la main de Draco serrer ma main plus fermement. Je me retourne vers lui et je vois qu'il me montre nos petits bouts de chou. Ils ont l'air assez nerveux mais sourient gaillardement en nous apercevant. Mathilde nous fait un petit signe de la main alors qu'elle sert la main de son frère. La cérémonie commence.

* * *

- Alix Potter, appelle Luna de sa voix douce.

Mon p'tit loup se détache de sa sœur et avance en direction du tabouret. Il y a de nombreuses exclamations à l'entente de son nom et je vois que tout le monde le regarde avec fixation. Il pose le choixpeau sur sa tête.

- GRYFFONDOR !

Je fais un grand sourire à mon fils alors que Draco marmonne qu'il se doutait qu'il y en aurait au moins un sur les deux. Je lui mets une tape sur l'arrière de la tête alors qu'il est en train de dire qu'il espère que Mathilde sauvera son honneur pour plaisanter.

- Mathilde Potter, continue Luna.

Je vois ma fille avancer vers le choixpeau en faisant un sourire vers son frère, je la vois croiser les doigts derrière son dos. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas être avec son frère, je l'ai toujours pressenti. Je vois ses yeux disparaître sous le chapeau usé. Quelques secondes passent avant que le choix ne se fasse entendre.

- SERPENTARD !

J'entends Draco applaudir mais moi, je jette tout de suite un regard vers mes jumeaux. Ils ont l'air à deux doigts de pleurer. Je me penche vers Draco et je lui murmure :

- Dray, regarde-les, je savais que ça finirait comme ça !

Il me pose un baiser sur la joue et me dit qu'au contraire, ils vont apprendre à grandir comme cela. Je veux bien le croire mais je sais que mes enfants vont avoir du mal à s'y habituer. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'en doutais pas. Ils sont très fusionnels mais ont tout de même un caractère très différent. Alix est aussi impulsif que Mathilde est calme et réfléchie.

Je vois ma fille s'asseoir timidement à sa table, je sais qu'elle n'aime pas être avec des inconnus, j'espère qu'elle va s'y habituer. Elle se tourne vers moi et je vois de la détresse dans ses yeux. J'ai envie de me lever pour la prendre dans mes bras mais Draco sert ma cuisse doucement, me lançant un regard persuasif. Je lui souris pour lui montrer que tout va bien mais je vois qu'il se sent aussi mal que moi pour nos petits monstres.

* * *

Draco et moi venons d'entrer dans l'appartement lorsque nous entendons la porte s'ouvrir. Dray hausse un sourcil, semblant se demander qui connaît notre mot de passe. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de me diriger vers l'entrée, je vois deux petites têtes courir vers nous. Je fais un grand sourire alors que Mathilde me saute au cou et que Alix saute au cou de Dray. Je garde ma fille dans mes bras alors que Draco repose Alix (il ne faut pas oublier que c'est lourd pour lui depuis sa grossesse !). On va s'asseoir sur le canapé et Mathilde se glisse à côté de moi, Dray s'installe de l'autre côté et Alix à côté de lui. Nos deux enfants posent leurs têtes sur nos genoux et nous leur caressons les cheveux.

- C'est comme à la maison, souffle Mathilde avec un sourire mélancolique.

J'ai de la peine à la voir comme cela, je suis triste pour elle.

- Sauf que nous ne serons plus jamais ensemble, murmure Alix.

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais, comme toujours, Dray parle avant moi.

- On sera toujours ensemble, p'tit loup, on est une famille et on pourra toujours compter les uns sur les autres.

- Oui, mais, si je fais un cauchemar, je ne pourrais plus aller rejoindre Alix dans son lit maintenant, ni même vous…

Je fais redresser ma fille et je me lève en avançant vers ma chambre. Je reviens avec deux petits paquets sous le bras. Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution, j'ai bien fait de chercher d'autres miroirs. Je tends les cadeaux à mes deux enfants.

- Tenez, c'est pour vous féliciter de votre répartition.

Les petits monstres se relèvent et déchirent l'emballage de papier kraft.

- Un miroir ? s'étonne Mathilde. Pourquoi ?

Je souris et lui dit de prononcer le nom complet de son frère.

- Alix James Lucius Potter Malfoy.

Le visage de son frère apparaît dans son miroir et je suppose que c'est le cas pour celui de Alix vu l'exclamation qu'il pousse.

- Grâce à ça, vous pourrez vous parler même lorsque vous êtes très loin l'un de l'autre. Il suffit de dire « conversation terminée » lorsque vous avez fini.

Les deux enfants prononcent la formule et le miroir redevient basique.

- Prononce mon nom complet maintenant ma puce, ordonne gentiment Draco.

- Draco Lucius Potter Malfoy.

Je vois mon amour sortir un petit miroir de sa poche.

- Harry James Potter Malfoy, dit alors Alix.

Je sens le miroir me chauffer dans ma poche, je le sors.

- Même toi, tu en as un ? s'exclame mon fils.

Ils éclatent de rire.

- On pourra toujours se parler comme ça ! s'écrient les jumeaux d'une même voix.

On commence une partie de chatouilles où Draco fait l'arbitre quand des coups se font entendre sur la porte de l'appartement. Je sursaute et demande aux enfants de s'écarter alors que je vais ouvrir, Draco derrière moi.

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre : Ron, Hermione et Molly Weasley sont devant moi. Je ne veux pas les voir ! Pourtant, je me sens mal en voyant Ron, mon meilleur ami, qui m'a abandonné, qui m'a rejeté…

J'amorce un mouvement pour refermer la porte, je ne me sens pas capable de leur parler, je sais que Molly n'était pas contre mon couple mais je n'ai pas la force… J'ai eu trop d'émotions aujourd'hui. La porte se bloque, le pied de Ron se trouve entre elle et le mur. Je pousse un soupir désespéré alors que Draco me tire en arrière.

- Il faudra bien les affronter un jour, Harry. Jure-moi juste que tu m'aimeras toujours, même si tu les retrouves !

Je souris de son idiotie et je l'embrasse avec tout mon amour alors que les trois autres entrent dans la pièce. Je vois qu'ils sont gênés de nous voir nous embrasser.

- Je vais ramener les petits à leur dortoir, Harry. Mathilde ! Alix ! Venez, je vous raccompagne.

Draco enfile une veste sur lui et attend que les jumeaux arrivent. Ils me font un câlin et je leur pose un baiser sur le front.

- Bonne nuit, papa, à demain, me disent-ils en sortant.

Je soupire alors que la porte se ferme. Je montre le salon aux trois personnes et ils entrent, gênés. Je souffle bruyamment.

- Bon… Vous êtes bien venus pour une raison, non ?

- Harry, mon chéri, je suis contente de te revoir… s'exclame Molly.

Elle me serre dans ses bras très fortement. Elle a beaucoup maigri depuis douze ans. Je me souviens que son mari est mort il y a deux ans, c'est peut-être pour cela. Je tapote gentiment son dos sans quitter Ron des yeux, je pensais vraiment avoir fait mon deuil de mon amitié pour lui. C'est étrange de voir que j'ai réussi à vivre douze ans sans lui alors que là, maintenant qu'il est devant moi, je me rends compte que son soutien m'a énormément manqué. On est quand même resté sept ans amis. On a eu des disputes, dont deux très violentes mais il a toujours été avec moi, avec Hermione sauf ce jour-là, ce jour où j'aurais aimé qu'il accepte, qu'il m'accepte…

Molly me relâche et je lui souris.

- Comment vas-tu Harry ? J'ai vu que tu avais deux beaux enfants et qu'un troisième allait arriver, me dit Molly alors que je fais apparaître du thé sur la petite table et que je les invite à s'asseoir.

- Oui, j'ai ma petite famille, je suis heureux.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens si timide, je veux que Draco soit là, avec moi, je pourrais mieux leur parler si je sens sa présence à mes côtés.

- J'en suis contente Harry. Je savais que si tu choisissais Draco, c'est que tu étais sûr que c'était avec lui que tu serais heureux.

Je savais bien que la conversation finirait lentement par dévier sur ce sujet.

- Heureux de voir qu'une personne au moins dans cette pièce le savait !

- Harry….

Tiens, voilà Ron qui parle pour la première fois. En même temps, merci bien, je sais comment je m'appelle ! Je crois que je ne veux pas répondre…

- Harry, je suis désolée de revenir insister mais je voulais vraiment que tu nous laisses nous expliquer, déclare Hermione avec son air docte.

Gna, gna, gna… Je m'en tape de leurs explications moi ! Enfin… Pas tant que ça mais je suis tout de même en colère ! Draco, que fais-tu ?

- Et bien, explique-toi… Je suis tout ouïe !

Je la vois regarder Ron d'un air anxieux et il hoche la tête.

- Harry, je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça, me dit-il. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour avoir dis des choses aussi méchantes. J'ai regretté dès que j'ai réalisé ton départ le lendemain. Je te jure que j'ai tout fait pour te retrouver…

- En douze ans, tu en aurais eu le temps si tu l'avais vraiment voulu ! dis-je d'un ton sec.

- Oh ! Mais on t'a trouvé Harry, tu vivais au Canada, s'exclame Hermione. Mais lorsque nous sommes venus, vous veniez d'avoir vos jumeaux et on vous avait vu vous promener avec Draco, main dans la main alors que vous poussiez tous les deux la poussette double. Tu avais l'air si heureux que…

- Je n'avais pas l'air heureux, j'étais heureux, même si ce n'était pas grâce à vous.

- Je sais Harry, continue-t-elle. C'est pour cela qu'on est parti sans te déranger plus, on ne voulait pas s'imposer si tu ne désirais plus entendre parler de nous.

Je rêve… Ce jour là, ils étaient là et nous regardaient. Je ne sais plus que penser… J'ai envie d'être en colère contre eux d'avoir repoussé la personne pour qui je m'étais mis à revivre, j'ai envie de leur en vouloir de m'avoir imposé ce choix, de m'avoir demandé de déchirer mon cœur… Pourtant, j'ai envie qu'on redevienne amis. Je suis faible, incapable de leur en vouloir vraiment. Je suis sûr que s'ils me disent qu'ils acceptent Draco, je leur saute au cou. Peut-être qu'on n'aura plus la même amitié intense qu'on avait mais je les aurais toujours, au moins…

- J'étais en colère contre vous mais… vous étiez quand même mes meilleurs amis. J'aime vraiment Draco et je serais incapable de faire ma vie sans lui. Vous n'aviez pas à me contraindre de faire ce choix… J'en ai souffert pendant ces douze ans et…

La porte qui s'ouvre coupe ma tirade. Dray entre dans la pièce, un petit air gêné plaqué sur le visage.

- 'Ry, je suis désolé du retard mais j'ai croisé le baron sanglant et il s'est mis à me…

Il s'interrompt en voyant que Ron, Hermione et Molly sont toujours ici. Son visage devient arrogant.

- Bref… Je vais t'attendre dans la chambre 'Ry.

Ah non ! Depuis le temps que je l'attends, il ne va pas se défiler comme ça !

- Non, Dray, reste avec moi, s'il te plait.

Il soupire et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi en marmonnant qu'il était sûr de ça. Il sort sa baguette pour faire apparaître une tasse de café.

- On m'avait interdit le café pendant ma grossesse, dit Hermione timidement.

- Quoi ? s'écrie mon homme. Interdit le café ? Salazar ! On peut vivre sans café ?

J'éclate de rire. Je pose un baiser sur sa joue alors qu'il fait une moue indignée.

- Ce n'est pas drôle 'Ry ! Et puis, toi, tu as bu du café pendant ta grossesse aussi !

- C'est toi qui as porté les jumeaux ? s'étonne Ron.

- Oui, pourquoi ça t'étonne ? je demande.

Il rougit.

- Ben… euh… vu que j'ai vu Malfoy enceint, je pensais que c'était toi qui… enfin, c'est pas grave !

Draco et moi nous regardons avant qu'il éclate de rire. Je baisse les yeux, envahi par la mélancolie, j'aurais aimé donner un autre enfant à l'homme que j'aimais. Mais c'était impossible. Les jumeaux sont nés prématurément à cause d'un accident de voiture. J'ai eu des problèmes et le médecin m'a avoué qu'il était vraiment déconseillé que je reprenne la potion de fécondation. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre mais Draco a toujours été là pour moi et m'a soutenu.

Je sens sa main glisser discrètement dans la mienne, il me murmure qu'il m'aime. Il comprend toujours quand je vais mal… Je l'aime !

- C'est Potter maintenant Weasley, je suis marié avec Harry, ne l'oublie…

- Tu as abandonné ton nom, toi qui aimais tant t'en vanter ? le coupe Ron.

- Oui, je ne voulais pas que mes enfants souffrent de ma mauvaise réputation.

Plus personne ne parle. Molly se lève en disant qu'il est temps pour elle de partir. Elle me prend dans ses bras en me disant qu'elle a été ravie de me revoir. Elle serre aussi Draco dans ses bras alors qu'il me jette un regard désespéré, je suis obligé de me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

- Harry, je sais que tu nous en veux mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on redevienne amis tous les trois.

Je me tourne vers Dray qui hausse les épaules.

- Je veux que vous vous excusiez auprès de Draco ! j'exige en les regardant fermement.

Ron se lève et se place devant Draco en lui présentant sa main.

- Je ne t'aime pas Malfoy… euh Draco… mais Harry t'aime, lui et ça me suffit. Je n'arriverais probablement jamais à te supporter mais je m'excuse de n'avoir pas vu que tu aimais Harry.

Draco lui serre la main et répond froidement que ses sentiments sont réciproques. Ron se tourne vers moi et décide de me tendre aussi la main.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé ce choix stupide, Harry. C'était immature et j'en suis navré.

Je lui serre la main, heureux d'entendre ses excuses. Hermione se lève et ils se dirigent vers la porte. Je les suis et ils me souhaitent une bonne nuit en sortant de l'appartement.

- J'espère qu'on pourra se voir bientôt Harry, me dit Ron en souriant.

Je hoche la tête sans répondre. Je rentre et referme la porte. Je vais dans le salon rapidement et je m'assieds sur les genoux de mon chéri.

- Je ne serais jamais ami avec eux, Harry, affirme Draco.

- Je ne te le demande pas.

- Merci, je n'ai besoin que de toi et de mes enfants. Peut-être aussi un peu de mes parents. Et puis, j'aime bien George et Luna… Ainsi que Chris et Marc, faudra qu'on retourne les voir de temps en temps d'ailleurs. J'aime aussi ta collègue Melissa et…

Je l'embrasse pour interrompre son flot inutile de paroles, vivement la fin de sa grossesse.

- Tu aimes beaucoup de monde, en fait.

Il pouffe en me renversant sur le canapé. Il commence à caresser mon cou de sa langue.

- C'est quand même toi que je préfère.

Il ouvre ma chemise, continuant ses douces attentions dans mon cou. Je lui chuchote que je l'aime aussi plus que tout.

Quoiqu'il arrive, ce sera toujours lui que je choisirais parce que c'est l'homme de ma vie, celui qui fait battre mon cœur et qui rend ma vie si belle. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais si je ne l'avais pas suivi mais une chose est sûre, il me manquerait quelque chose, il me manquerait ma vie, tout simplement.

_**FIN**_

_**Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je n'en suis pas très satisfaite mais j'espère quand même qu'il plaira à la principale intéressée… **_

_**Merci à tous d'avoir lu !! Laissez vos petites reviews pour me dire si j'ai une chance que quelqu'un aime !!**_

_**Gros bisous à tous !!**_

_**Lunapix…**_


End file.
